ADIOS
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Una noche de lluvia me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad que ya sabia, Darien...Serena espero puedan ser felices por siempre.


Hola, es la primera vez que estoy por aquí y que escribo algo para Sailor Moon; en verdad es un honor yo como muchas de ustedes son fan de la serie desde el inicio. Les comparto este minific esto es lo que creo que pudo haber pasado después de que se Darien y Serena recuperaran la memoria, estoy segura que como todo el caballero y principe que es, el tenia que dejarle en claro todo a Rai antes de poder estar con Serena, maxime que son tan buenas amigas. Espero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, anticipadamente gracias por leer. Cariños. Angie

Les recuerdo que la serie y los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, este fin esta realizado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**ADIÓS**

"**El verdadero amor pertenece a quien menos se lo espera"**

No podía creer que vendría a un lugar como este, tan elegante, único...la música de fondo se adecuaba mucho al ambiente del lugar, las velas en la mesa un detalle romántico por cierto, unas hermosas rosas rojas al centro de la mesa haciendo contraste con el mantel y la fina cristaleria que se encontraba ahí, ver el par de copas de champagne me hizo imaginarme cosas hasta sentir escalofrios por doquier, unos nervios como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con el. Ahí frente a mí estaba sentaba sentado sonriendo con amabilidad a la mesera que tomaba nuestra orden, definitivamente era el hombre que tanto había soñado encontrar, lo veía embobada por lo guapo que lucia en ese smoking negro como el principe que es, haciendome suspirar con solo imaginarlo...al cabo de unos minutos nos quedamos solos finalmente su mirada fija en mi me hizo sonrojarme, aun no me acostumbraba a esa cautivadora mirada y sonrisa que me enloquecia, es cierto que tenemos un tiempo saliendo juntos pero aún así logra ponerme nerviosa. Después de lo que paso y el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad hay algo que me inquietaba.

Pronto lo veo tomar la copa de champagne en sus manos levantandola para hacer un brindis, rápidamente tome la mía imitandolo...pense que pronunciaria un "por nosotros" pero no fue así me desilusione cuando escuche lo que realmente queria decir "por la paz de la tierra" luego sonrio y bebio del burbujeante líquido con tal plenitud pero como yo no pude hacerlo igual. Luego con discresión tomo mi mano logrando hacerme ver roja como un tomate, al ver mi expresión solo sonrio sin decir una palabra, imagino lo tonta que pude haberme visto; despues de eso al fin pude lograr verlo directamente a los ojos, su mirada no es la misma que habia visto antes era diferente que no supe entender en ese momento o que talvez no lo quise entender, solo me deje llevar por ese sentimiento atorado en mi pecho, el hecho de que me gustara tanto verlo me cego por un momento sin imaginar sus verdaderas intenciones al invitarme a este lugar. Pronto sus labios se movieron lentamente pronunciando unas palabras "tenemos que hablar" cuando lo escuche un frio me recorrio de pies a cabeza, no era necesario que me diera explicaciones de que era lo que queria decirme; después de aquella ultima batalla con el megaverso, el descubrir que mi mejor amiga era la princesa que tanto habiamos buscado por tanto tiempo, ese momento de revelación que el era ni más ni menos que el principe Endymión guardian de este planeta y verdadero amor de Serena; en segundos vinieron a mi mente esas imagines de ellos juntos tomados de la mano al mismo tiempo que recordaban su pasado, sentí una eternidad esos segundos que pase en silencio, senti que su mano se separaba de la mía logrando sacarme de mi ensoñorazón.

Poco a poco empece a escucharle, no dejaba de creer que esto estuviera pasando; me dijo claramente "no era mi intensión lastimarme" mis oidos atraparon esas palabras rápidamente, no podía reaccionar a lo que escuchaba pero en mi interior en verdad no sabías cuanto lo estabas haciendo, y que según tú era mejor terminar todo para que no sufriera tu ausencia...porque amor no se si llegaste a sentirlo por mi...pero yo si por ti; solo me limite a seguir escuchandolo esperando que terminara con su argumento de lo que según merezco, que habría algo mejor para mi, y que no era porque no me quieres y que preferias que fuera asi antes de romperme el corazón...un suspiro salio de mi y de nuevo un silencio pesado estaba entre nosotros, inmediatamente supe entender que no tenías nada más que decir que ya todo estaba dicho; y bien yo sabia que esto sucedería algún día porque tu destino es a su lado y no al mio; lo mire unos segundo más y por fin logré hablar; sentia mis labios temblar, pesados, las palabras salian de mi boca sin pensar tal y como siempre ha sido lo que nunca cambiaría en mi. "Entiendo que no quieres lastimarme" le dije firmemente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión no cambio supongo que ya esperaba cual sería mi reacción...de nuevo volvi a hablar dejandole en claro lo que me hacia sentir al separarme así de el "lo hubieras pensado cuando me miraste con esa sonrisa que me hizo temblar, o en aquella ocasión que te invité a tomar un café...siii yo te invité o como cuando fuimos al parque, o antes de hacerme sentir que yo era alguien especial, o antes de que con tu chaqueta quitarás el frio de la soledad que albergaba mi corazón...o cuando me diste un beso, que hizo encender mi cuerpo y no poder parar; lo hubieras pensando antes de que me atraparas en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación, haciendo bajar mis defensas haciendome sentir frágil a tu presencia al cerrar la puerta dejandome nerviosa y sin respiración; antes de entrar en mis sueños" dije todo tan rápido que un instante habia olvidado como sonaron mis palabras, solo logre ver su rostro serio y un poco molesto, pero ya habia dicho todo no podia ocultar como me sentía, de nuevo volviste a pronunciar "lo siento" note en tus ojos que en verdad lo sentía, pronto mi vista empezo a nublarse por el agua que ya empezaba a acumularse, no debia dejar que me viera así débil y herida frente a el tenia que ser fuerte retener este dolor un momento más ya después vería que podría hacer...despues de todo no iba a lograr convencerte que no lo hicieras, que regresaras a mi; pero bien sabia que tu no me pertenecias eso ya habia quedado claro, "todo está bien" logre decir finalmente con una amplia sonrisa "seamos amigos Rai" dijo asi ni mas ni menos sonriendo aliviado..."siempre cuenta conmigo Darien" dije tomandole por ultima vez la mano, para luego salir de ahí con paso firme, camine tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitian creo que no fue buena idea traer estos zapatos de tacon, pero lo que más queria por ahora era alejarme todo lo posible de ese lugar, pronto la lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad número 10 solo así logre ocultar mis lágrimas, las cuales caian como la intensa lluvia que me abrigaba esa noche, la misma que aliviaria y se llevara mi dolor.

*****FIN*** **


End file.
